parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Animals, Inc. (Abeiscool40 Style)
Abeiscool40's animal style movie spoof of Monsters, Inc. Cast *Sulley - Samson (The Wild) *Mike - Benny (The Wild) *Boo - Robyn Starling (Tom and Jerry: The Movie) *Boo (Disguised as a Monster) - Winnie (Hotel Transylvania) *Randall Boggs - Falcon (Stuart Little 2) *Henry J. Waternoose - Shere Khan (The Jungle Book (1967)) *Celia Mae - Bridget (The Wild) *Roz - Stella (Over the Hedge) *Fungus - Iago (Aladdin (1992)) *Yeti (Abominable Snowman) - Norm (Norm of the North) *Needleman and Smitty - Timon and Pumbaa (The Lion King (1994)) *Thaddeus "Phlegm" Bile - Louis (The Princess and the Frog) *Ms. Flint - Jewel (Rio) *Ms. Flint's Supervisors - ???, Buck (Home on the Range), and Tigger (Winnie the Pooh) *George Sanderson - Donkey Kong (Donkey Kong Country) *Jerry - Mickey Mouse *Bob Peterson - Diego (Ice Age) *Charlie - Diddy Kong (Donkey Kong Country) *Harley P. Gerson - *Harry "Bud" Luckey - *Joe "J.J" Ranft - *Nicholas "Lanky" Schmidt - Tuke (with Rutt as an extra) (Brother Bear)) *Claws Ward - Rex (Toy Story) *Ricky Plesuski - ??? *Rivera - ??? *Betty - ??? *Spike Jones - Boog (Open Season) *Waxford - ??? *Ted Pauley - Manny (Ice Age) *The CDA - Hyenas (The Lion King) *Chalooby - ??? *Sushi Chef - Bucho (Sheep & Wolves) *Tony - Shrek *Wife and Husband Monsters - ??? and ??? *TV News Reporter - ??? *Teacher - ??? *Children - ???, ???, ???, ???, and ??? *A Kid that Mike Entertained - ??? *Rex (in Outtakes) - ??? *Ted Pauley's Assistant - ??? *Marge - ??? *Luckey's Assistant - ??? *Frank - ??? *Ward's Assistant - ??? *Ricky's Assistant - ??? *Harley's Assistant - ??? *Ranft's Assistant - ??? *Chuck - ??? Scenes: # Animals Inc Part 1 - "Main Titles" # Animals Inc Part 2 - "Animal in the Closet" # Animals Inc Part 3 - "Shere Khan" # Animals Inc Part 4 - "Morning Workout" # Animals Inc Part 5 - "Animaltropolis" # Animals Inc Part 6 - "Animals Inc" # Animals Inc Part 7 - "Falcon" # Animals Inc Part 8 - "Scare Floor" # Animals Inc Part 9 - "23-19" # Animals Inc Part 10 - "The End of the Day" # Animals Inc Part 11 - "Robyn" # Animals Inc Part 12 - "Harryhausen's" # Animals Inc Part 13 - "Back at the Apartment" # Animals Inc Part 14 - "Bedtime" # Animals Inc Part 15 - "Sneaking Robyn to Work" # Animals Inc Part 16 - "Potty Break" # Animals Inc Part 17 - "Falcon's Plot" # Animals Inc Part 18 - "The Wrong Door" # Animals Inc Part 19 - "Benny On The Run" # Animals Inc Part 20 - "The Trash Compactor" # Animals Inc Part 21 - "Benny Kidnapped" # Animals Inc Part 22 - "The Scream Extractor" # Animals Inc Part 23 - "Samson Scares Robyn" # Animals Inc Part 24 - "Banished" # Animals Inc Part 25 - "Samson Rescues Robyn" # Animals Inc Part 26 - "Schmoopsie Poo" # Animals Inc Part 27 - "The Door Vault" # Animals Inc Part 28 - "Tricking Shere Khan" # Animals Inc Part 29 - "Goodbye" # Animals Inc Part 30 - "The Laugh Floor" # Animals Inc Part 31 - "Kitty" # Animals Inc Part 32 - "End Credits" Gallery Samson Lion.png|Samson as Sulley Benny in The Wild.jpg|Benny as Mike RobynStarling01.png|Robyn Starling as Boo Hotel-transylvania-winnie.jpg|Winnie as Boo (Disguised as a Monster) FalconSL-headshot.jpg|Falcon as Randall Boggs Shere Khan.png|Shere Khan as Henry J. Waternoose Thewild bridget.jpg|Bridget as Celia Mae Iago 2.png|Iago as Fungus Stella-talking-over-the-hedge-26595051-210-240.jpg|Stella as Roz Norm-norm-of-the-north-2-keys-to-the-kingdom-58.9.jpg|Norm as Yeti (Abominable Snowman) Timon.png|Timon Pumbaa.png|and Pumbaa as Needleman and Smitty Louis_alligator.jpg|Louis as Thaddeus “Phlegm” Bile Rio_2_jewel.png|Jewel as Ms. Flint Donkey kong 01.png|Donkey Kong as George Sanderson Mickey_Mouse_.jpg|Mickey Mouse as Jerry Diego ice age 4.png|Diego as Bob Peterson Diddy Kong in Donkey Kong Country (TV Series).jpg|Diddy Kong as Charlie Rutt and tuke.jpeg|Tuke (with Rutt) as Nicholas 'Lanky' Schmidt Rex 2.jpg|Rex as Claws Ward Manny (Ice Age).png|Manny as Ted Pauley THEHYENAS.png|Hyenas as The CDA Bucho.JPG|Bucho as Sushi Chef Category:Abeiscool40 Category:Monsters, Inc. Movie Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Animal Style Category:Spoofs where Shere Khan is the villain